London, darling
by RGfI
Summary: My alternate story of Monica and Chandler in London. I know it's been done before, I hope you'd like this story anyway... My first one-shot, please read & review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

"Listen, Mon, the guy is wasted! Come on, I am more Ross' mother than you," Chandler tried to cheer her up a bit, but she just grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"I know! And if you ignore the fact that Ross is OLDER than me, I had to be like, what… 13, to have him? And Chandler, if I had sex when I was 13, well, it's sad, because it's more than what I'm getting today. But you know, what can a single mother to a son who is OLDER than her get? My only consolation is that I'm a freaking miracle."

He was smiling fondly at her, his hand rubbing her shoulder softly. "You know the stuff you said made no sense, right?"

"My life right now makes no sense," she answered, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"That is just being dramatic! Come on, things will turn out good for you!"

"Too dramatic for you, huh? Okay, how about this? I was never engaged, but my 30-year-old son is getting married before me," she smiled at him and he chuckled.

"That's the spirit! I'm almost 30-year-old and I pushed all of my serious girlfriends to cheat on me. Though it worked out okay. I mean seriously, another Oh My God and consider me gone," he grimaced and she chuckled.

"How do you always manage to cheer me up?" she asked him with a smile while he put his hand on her shoulders.

"I guess I just... know you," he said with a half smile, walking her out of the room they were in. "Now let's get the hell out of here and watch a movie, what do you say?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I say let's go fast before my son will notice."

He chuckled at that, grinning down at her.

They walked out the room and suddenly the drunk man who insulted Monica earlier walked up to them with a smile. "Going already? Uh, well. I'm really looking forward to the wedding, you two make a lovely couple."

Chandler's eyes widened, and Monica blushed a bit, but they both started to laugh.

* * *

"Just answer the question, Chandler!" Monica smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but only if you'll answer it too," a slightly blushed Chandler answered.

"Fine, I will. Now answer already!" She tried hard not to laugh.

"Fine. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know, I guess it would be... Joey," he said, ignoring her laughter. "What? It won't be a big deal, we both will be able to forget it all together, and he sounds quite good in that, I think I can tell, given the fact that I sleep right next to him," he said, then his eyes instantly widened at realizing from her laughter what she understood from his words. "NO! No, no! I don't, actually, sleep right next to him, I... I sleep next room and... Oh never mind." He said while she laughed. "It's your turn now!" he announced, trying to get himself out of the situation.

"Okay, fine. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know - "

"No! no, that's not what I meant - "

"You said 'answer that too', so I am. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know, I guess it would be... you," she said and then laughed at the look on his face.

"Me? Seriously?" he seemed confused.

"Well... Yeah. It's you and me, so it won't be this dramatic event everyone must cry about, but also, you're a good guy, you won't, like, stop talking to me the next day. And... well, I guess you're cuter than you think," she smiled at him.

"But isn't Joey more the type for one night stands? I mean, he answers all the things you mentioned," Chandler pointed out, his eyes still slightly wide.

"Well, while he is out there, doing who knows what to some girl, you've been here all day, helping me out and cheering me up... I guess that's the difference." She smiled fondly at him. He smiled back at her while she thought about something for a minute. "Okay, my turn," she smiled. "If you had to sleep with one of the girls we know, who would that be?"

"I really don't know how we got to this conversation in the first place, but okay." He went quiet for a a few seconds before looking up at her, nervous. He opened his mouth and then closed it again before finally speaking. "I... I don't think I can... answer that." He said quietly.

"Come on! Is it because I told you I'd choose you? Because you don't have to feel obliged to say you'd sleep with me as well, I'll be okay with anything you have to say," she said, looking at him with curiosity.

"Which girls are we talking about? Let me just make sure that I understand the question," he said, a bit stressed.

"Basically the girls in our little gang."

He thought about it for another second, then it seemed like he made up his mind. "Okay, can I answer by explaining why I won't be sleeping with 2 out of the 3?" He asked while she nodded. "Good. Well, I'd probably avoid getting involved with Rachel," he said, smiling at her surprise.

"How come?" She asked, slightly shocked. "Usually guys go crazy about her!"

"Usually those with the self-confidence," he answered. "She seems a bit self-involved. I also need someone who'll be able to forgive me when I mess up, because I mess up quite a lot," he chuckled nervously and she smiled fondly at him. "Looking at Ross and Rachel's relationship, you know, with the list and the 'We were on a break thing' thing, it just doesn't seem the case," he said and she nodded. "Phoebe is also not an option," he declared, then smiled nervously, knowing that he exposed the one he preferred out of the three.

"How come?" She asked him with a wide smile, as if knowing he chose her as well.

"Well, it's quite simple really," he chuckled. "I don't think she likes me that much."

Monica smiled and was genuinely surprised. Phoebe actually did confess she likes Chandler the least, and Monica was surprised he noticed.

"So...?" She grinned at him.

He chuckled nervously. "So yeah, it leaves me with you. Listen, I would consider myself the luckiest to have anything of the sort with you, only if I'd know for sure that it won't harm our friendship. Honestly, you are the most beautiful woman I know, and the woman I feel the closest to." He was extremely nervous now and stared at his hands.

She felt a strange warmth in her chest and she neared him on the bed, grabbing his hand. He finally gazed up to her, smiling at her nervously.

She grinned. "Are you saying you like me the most?"

"You could say that," He answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, you are definitely my favorite," she grinned while he smiled, clearly in relief. He glanced at her before returning his gaze to his hands. He really wanted to kiss her, but he felt like it's a move he should consider before doing. The consequences might be bad for their little group. For an example, Ross will surely kill him. He'll probably consider it betrayal; though Chandler had to remind himself that when it comes to fooling around with friends' relatives Ross is no innocent. He did fool around with his mother.

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to his hands. He really wanted to kiss her, but he felt like it's a move he should consider before doing. The consequences might be bad for their little group. For an example, Ross will surely kill him. He'll probably consider it betrayal; though Chandler had to remind himself that when it comes to fooling around with friends' relatives Ross is no innocent. He did fool around with his mother.

He really wanted to kiss her, but felt like it's a move he should consider before doing. The consequences might be bad for their little group. For an example, Ross will surely kill him. He'll probably consider it betrayal; though Chandler had to remind himself that when it comes to fooling around with friends' relatives Ross is no innocent. The man did fool around with Chandler's mother once.

Okay, he had to ask.

"Hey, Mon?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Say, how would you react if I'll - Oh no, no forget it," he lost his courage in the middle of the sentence. He shifted his gaze back to his hands, sighing.

"What did you want to ask?" She asked him, her heart beating strongly against her chest.

"It's not such an appropriate thing to ask," he confessed.

"After the way you cheered me up tonight, there is not much you can say that would make me think about you in a negative way. In fact, it is safe to say that after tonight I see you very... differently," she smiled softly at him.

He looked at her quietly and in an intense way, biting his lip. "Will it be too weird if I'll... kiss you?"

"It will be weirder if you don't," she smiled softly as he leaned in, grinning.

* * *

**And that is my version of what happened in London.**

**I gotta say, I liked TOW the truth about London. Everything was perfectly fine with me, the only thing that was kind of a let down was the fact that originally Monica wanted Joey. I have no problem with that, Joey is the type for one night stands, but I thought it would be nice if Monica preferred Chandler at **start**.**

**My first one shot, I really hope you liked it, please let me know, review if you can.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
